


Communion

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, Oz Magi's Party in the Dress Factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vern has thoughts about killing Keller. But can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communion

”You should kill Keller,” says Robson and polishes Vern’s balls for him.  
“Yeah,” says Vern, accepting the thought but not allowing it to fully take root.  
“He’s all lovey-dovey with that prag. He won’t come back now.”  
“Why not?”  
“He gives blowjobs deluxe,” says Robson wistfully, and absentmindedly strokes his dick.  
“I know,” says Vern. “But I’m not killing Chris now. It’s better to make him suffer.”  
“Whatever,” says Robson. “But if you want him dead, just say the word.”  
“I will,” says Vern and ponders his game.  
Robson sighs.

 

*  
Chris in Lardner was a beautiful, unruly thing.  
Vern knew it was all attitude, he was skinny back then, and barely had any muscle.  
Vern took Chris under his wing and taught him well.  
The kid soon sucked cock with the best of them.  
Vern wasn’t his first, but probably his best judging by the kid’s enthusiastic performances.  
Vern knew some of it was fake, that Chris was good at reading people and he allowed himself to believe it was a fair quid pro quo.  
It was.

*  
Vern shifts in his bunk. The boy from his past is like a Russian doll, all hidden inside the man he is now, but his eyes are the same.  
Sometimes something vulnerable peeks out beneath the bravado.  
Robson is right, he should kill Keller.  
Beecher would be helpless.  
The two of them together are a threat.  
So he can sow dissent and split them apart.  
Vern isn’t scared of them.

*  
Back in Lardner Keller got out and he told Vern he’d call.  
He didn’t.  
Vern forgave him.  
*  
“You want him dead?” asks Robson again.  
“No. Not now,” says Vern and wonders why.  
“Have it your way,” says Robson.  
Vern dreams of Keller giving him head.  
The mouth on his dick is hot, and the hands grip his thighs for leverage, and he gags but goes on.  
Vern comes and his prag swallows it all.  
Vern wakes and he’s all covered in spunk.  
Great.  
He cleans himself up and hears Robson sigh: “Beecher, yeah give it to me, fuck me..” in his sleep.  
Sucker.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: Wish #20  
> Request 2:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Beecher/Keller  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: 'I was a postulant and Vern was my Mother Superior'  
> Canon/AU/Either: Either  
> Special Requests: Memories from Lardner. Why Vern never had Keller killed in OZ, after he turned against him?  
> Story/Art/Either: Story


End file.
